uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Kokorobosoi na
|心細いな|Forlorn Aren't You}} is the second ending theme of Urusei Yatsura, performed by Helen Sasano. It is used from episodes 22 to 43, and also as an insert song in Episode 44 and a few other episodes after it. Lyrics Nihongo= きれいな人と すれちがう度に 途端に元気になるの 困った人ね マイダーリン 宇宙で一番の 浮気な男の子 好きにすればいいわ bye-byeしちゃうから 探し回ってみても 心細いな 心細いな 愛は見つからず 心細いな 心細いな 身が縮まりそう 心細いな 心細いな いつもフラフラ キョロキョロ 愛は 愛はどこへやら あなたの瞳 まるでレーダーね いつでも右に左に きれいな人を 探してる すぐにふられるくせに すこしもメゲもせず ヒジテツのプレゼント またまたもらってる 探し回ってみても 心細いな 心細いな 愛は見つからず 心細いな 心細いな 身が縮まりそう 心細いな 心細いな いつもフラフラ キョロキョロ 愛は 愛はどこへやら あまえた声で 私にモーション かけてる最中でも すぐに目移り マイダーリン 宇宙で一番の 浮気な男の子 好きにすればいいわ bye-byeしちゃうから 探し回ってみても 心細いな 心細いな 愛は見つからず 心細いな 心細いな 身が縮まりそう 心細いな 心細いな いつもフラフラ キョロキョロ 愛は 愛はどこへやら いつもフラフラ キョロキョロ 愛は 愛はどこへやら |-| Romaji= Kireina hito to surechigau tabi ni totan ni genki ni naru no. Komatta hito ne my darling. Uchuu de ichiban no uwaki no otoko no ko. suki ni sureba ii wa bye-bye shichau kara. Sagashi mawattemite mo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Ai wa mitsukarazu-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Mi ga chijimarisoo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Itsumo furafura kyorokyoro; Ai wa ai wa doko e yara? Anata no hitomi maru de radar ne itsudemo migi ni hidari ni kireina hito o sagashiteru. Sugu ni furareru kuse ni sukoshi mo mege mo sezu hijitetsu no present mata mata moratteru. Sagashi mawattemite mo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Ai wa mitsukarazu-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Mi ga chijimarisoo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Itsumo furafura kyorokyoro; Ai wa ai wa doko e yara? Amaeta koe de watashi ni motion kaketeru saichuu demo sugu ni meutsuri my darling. Uchuu de ichiban no uwaki no otoko no ko. suki ni sureba ii wa bye-bye shichau kara. Sagashi mawattemite mo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Ai wa mitsukarazu-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Mi ga chijimarisoo-- kokorobosoina kokorobosoina-- Itsumo furafura kyorokyoro; Ai wa ai wa doko e yara? Itsumo furafura kyorokyoro Ai wa ai wa doko e yara? |-| English translation= The instant you pass by a pretty girl you get all energetic. You're a troublesome one, my Darling. You're the most fickle boy in all of space. Do what you like; I'm saying bye-bye. Though you search all over-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You can't find love-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You look like you're shrinking away-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- Always reeling every which-way; where can love be? Your eyes are like radar, always turning this way and that looking for pretty girls. Even though you typically get dumped right away, not even giving up a little, you keep getting presents of rejection over and over again. Though you search all over-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You can't find love-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You look like you're shrinking away-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- Always reeling every which-way; where can love be? Even when you're in the middle of making a move on me in a sweet tone of voice, you get distracted in no time, my Darling. You're the most fickle boy in all of space. Do what you like; I'm saying bye-bye. Though you search all over-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You can't find love-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- You look like you're shrinking away-- forlorn, aren't you, forlorn, aren't you-- Always reeling every which-way; where can love be? Always reeling every which-way; where can love be? Category:songs Category:Ending Themes